(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to slide assemblies for use with a pocket door of a furniture piece and, more particularly, to cambered slide assemblies for preventing the doors from sagging and ensures smooth operation of the pocket doors.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Some furniture pieces for use in the office and home have doors for closing open fronts. Typically, these doors are hinged at one side that is adjacent to the sidewall of the furniture piece and swing towards the front in an open position. Very often the hinge arrangement provides an open door that extends well beyond the furniture piece. Consequently, to eliminate the problem of the open door getting in the way when space may be limited, furniture pieces today are designed with pocket door assemblies. The pocket door assembly permits the doors to be slid out and closed. When in the open position the doors are slid back within the recess of the furniture piece opening thereby reducing space requirements for the furniture piece.
An example of a furniture piece is an entertainment center. Such centers have been getting larger with the advent of television sets that in recent years have been getting much bigger. In addition to the television sets, entertainment centers may accommodate VCR, CD, DVD players, stereo receivers, speakers and other electronic equipment that is generally found in an entertainment center.
The sliding pocket door has application, as well, in cabinets of all types, such as armoires, kitchen cabinets and other furniture items for use both in the office and home environment. These furniture pieces are generally finished furniture pieces with paint or varnished finishes.
Many different assembly mechanisms have been utilized in the past for the installation of pocket doors in furniture pieces. One is a cabinet with pocket doors in an assembly comprising a vertical carrier hingibly connecting a door and slidably mounted to upper and lower rails mounted to the cabinet sidewalls. After the door has been placed in the open position, it can be easily moved rearward with the carrier in the cabinet.
Another mechanism is a scissors mechanism mounted between the cabinet back wall and the rear edge of the door.
Yet another mechanism includes tracks mounted to the cabinet sidewall. A pair of pulleys is mounted below the rear portion of the upper track and above the front portion of the lower track. A cable is threaded around the pulleys with first and second ends attached to the door.
Another mechanism includes tracks containing a slide assembly with ball bearings between the slide assembly and an alignment element which is connected to the pair of slides within the track. The door is then affixed to the mounting plates on the slides and can move from the open to closed position and the closed to open position. Generally these assemblies are built to provide the appropriate installation distance for the slides. However, the weight of the door acting on the slide assembly causes the door to sag.
Arrangements for compensating for the sag of a door using a slide assembly are known in the art. However, these methods require a skilled installer to properly install the door in a proper position. It would be desirable to have an assembly that does not require skilled installers, especially on a furniture assembly line. In addition, it would be desirable to have a slide assembly that reduces the inventory that a manufacturer must maintain. Such a slide assembly would also be advantageous for use by the “do it yourselfers.” That is, the ease of installation would make elaborate instructions regarding the appropriate installation of the slide assembly on the pair of doors unnecessary.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved slide assembly with a camber that is sufficient to compensate for any sag of the door regardless of door weight. Further, a slide assembly having a universal camber would be easy to install while at the same time not requiring elaborate installation instructions.